The Life of Nico Di Angelo
by All The Little Flowers
Summary: I'm pretty sure you got the idea of the story by the title. Possible gay couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. It's Laila here. Alright, I do love the PJO and HOO series, so I'm going to try a fanfic. It's mainly about the life of an older Nico Di Angelo. Oh yeah, Nico is bi, so I'm still not sure who he'll end up with.**

**And before I forget, here is a lovely disclaimer inspired by jodyowl11.**

**Me: These characters belongs to me, and me only.  
****Nico: Yeah... nope. Tell the truth.  
Me: Fine, Uncle Rick and I co-wrote PJO.  
Nico: Laila... when are you going to learn.  
Me: FINE! These characters belong solely to Uncle Rick. You happy now?  
Nico: Yep.**

**Okay. I'll get started.**

* * *

In all 18 years plus 70 or so years of no time felt passing by of Nico Di Angelo's life did he expect Percy and Annabeth to have a fight. Let's admit it, shall we. Percabeth is never going to break up. Nico thought he was safe. But nope, it just so happens that on a certain Saturday morning, Nico received a phone call.

Nico could hear his best friend wailing that he and Annabeth had a fight, how all hope was over, he would never eat blue food ever again and Hades knows what.

He tried in vain to get him to calm down when suddenly, the phone clicked off. _Yep, this is it, Percy's dead, Annabeth killed him_, Nico thought.

He sighed. Nico had told Percy to not let his guard down when Annabeth is mad. He reached for his black iPhone to call Hades when it rang again. _Percy_.

Nico gulped. "Hey Annabeth," He said tentatively, "When is the funeral, I ordered a sea green-" Percy cut him off. "Annabeth did not kill me. We made up!"

Nico should have known. Percy and Annabeth were never going to stay mad for long. If only his life was like that.

Yes, he _had_ gotten over Percy and tried dating again, both guys and girls. Nothing had really clicked though and after a couple of dates, they didn't really talk about meeting up again.

After Nico turned 18 three month ago, he had left Camp Half-Blood to live on his own in Manhattan in a tiny studio apartment so he could go to med school.

He had decided to become a doctor and after applying at so many different places, he finally made it.

Nico switched off the phone and fell backward onto his hard mattress.

He knew he should probably get some sleep but he couldn't live without his daily dose of the Internet. So with a sigh, Nico pulled out his old crappy laptop and stared at it until he fell softly asleep.

But only after a hour of peaceful resting, he heard a loud crash. He peered out the apartment window and the noise seemed to be coming from the trash cans. He assumed it was a raccoon and fell asleep again.

What he didn't know, is that hidden in the dumpster was a person which was now quietly swearing colorfully.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who is it, will we find out tomorrow, or next week depending on how fast ideas come? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Byeeeeeee!**

**-ATLF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Okay, I'm going to try uploading on every second day because I have so much homework. If all else fails, I'll definitely be uploading on weekend at least once. By the way, who do you think is in the dumpster? Will you find out today? I don't know, but you CAN review twice, once in the beginning before reading to and once at the end, to comment about my greatness. :3 Okay, disclaimer time.**

**Laila: I own everything!  
****Nico: ...  
Laila: I'm not in the mood to write this right not so go read my other disclaimer.  
Nico: GO!  
Nico and Laila: BYEEEEEEEE**

* * *

Classes had just finished a Nico was walking home like usual, chewing a cheese and bacon bits sandwich, when he heard it.

It was not a loud sound, but it still made him alert. Nico sighed. He should of known, there was no way it could have been just a raccoon.

With a smooth, swift and fluid motion, he brought out his 3 foot long wicked sharp Stygian iron sword. He held it in front of him with a stance that only someone with years of practice could maintain.

He heard a jump behind him. He spun around and swung madly at the attack. The thing screamed like a little girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't want to skewer me, I don't taste good, I'm too good looking to die!" The strange person said.

Nico studied it- him closer. He had dark brown curly hair, pointy ears and a mischievous grin. With those and his skinny and short body, he could have passed off as an elf.

Nico warily waved. "Hi...? Who are y-"

The stranger cut him off. "I'm Leo Valdez, I just moved here from Mexico." Leo studied the sword. "Dude, is that Stygian iron? That sword is sick!"

Nico wasn't sure he could trust him. I mean, he did look pretty harmless with his faded Team Leo shirt, jeans and worn jacket but then again, most monsters did before they tried to kill you.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I mean, I can light myself on fire and survive, but I'm not going to set you on fire. If you try to attack me then yes, maybe I will set you on fire but other than that, we're cool."

Nico smiled. He could finally make a friend. "Okay, I'm Nico Di Angelo."

"That's it?! No strange life stories, turning and walking away or calling me an elf?" Leo said, bewildered.

"Well, you do sorta look li-"

Leo looked mad, and cut him off. "That's not the point."

"But-"

"No"

"You-"

"Stop"

"Elf-"

"Shut up"

Nico and Leo fell clutching their bellies from the laughter.

It felt good to laugh again, especially with someone else.

"So, where do you live?"

Nico pointed to his apartment building.

Leo squealed like a girl at a One Direction concert. "OMG, me too! Twinsies!"

Nico sighed. He wasn't sure if Leo was quite right in the head, but he was all that he's got, so he took it and took it gratefully.

* * *

**No, Nico will not end up with Leo. Ever. It's kind of creepy, because they are meant to be best friends. They are going to be neighbors. BUT JUST BEST FRIENDS! I'm still deciding between that Nico has never seen Leo before or Nico has seen Leo before, but he just can't remember. Oh yeah, thank you GoddessOfArchitecture and Jodyowl11 for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry I haven't been uploading and I'll be uploading even less because I'm going away for vacation. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Nico walked to the heavy dark oak door and knocked. A curly-haired elf opened the door and the smell of bacon and fries cooking could be smelt in the air.

"Looky what my dad got me for my birthday!" Leo said eagerly, though someone with a keen ear and a kind heart could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

On a rickety table, probably bought of craigslist, sat a little stove with 2 spaces to cook with.

Nico drew back. "So what does it do?"

"It's a stove."

"And..."

"It cooks?"

"C'mon, your dad is a god it can't just be a stove."

"Wait, what?"

"Stop messing with me I know that you're a demigod."

"A what?"

"I'm not going to fall for it."

Leo threw his hands up in surrender and walked away, humming The Monster softly.

"I have to go to the elementary school because half of the volunteers got sick so now I have to come in and help the teacher." Nico said, grabbing his jacket from the hook.

"But you're not a teacher." Leo said, clearly confused.

Nico walked out without responding. When he got to the local elementary school, he looked up at the top of the building. He took a deep breath and entered.

The front desk seemed to be a mixture of pale wood and puke green walls. Now Nico wanted to puke.

"Oh are you one of the volunteers, alright honey the visitor badges are right there and be sure to sign in." The lady was a plump woman with round glasses sat on her nose and fire red hair.

Nico nodded. He did as he was told and went to find the classroom he would be helping in. He would be working in one of the 6th grade classrooms upstairs.

He entered the classroom where a skinny severe looking teacher ushered him into the corner to cut out and color flash cards. He sighed and got to work anyway.

Pretty soon he had to walk down the class to art. There was no teacher there. He talked with a couple of kids before the teacher came in. She sent them to work on their self portrait project.

Half the class was trying to guess his name.

The only girl in the west side of the room pulled out a phone and typed his name into Google.

She seemed shocked by the result. "You're not on the internet!?"

"Yep." Nico replied.

She completely froze and tears ran down her cheeks. "You have failed me my internet." She sobbed and put her phone away.

Something about her seemed familiar. She had dark brown eyes and hair. Nicos mind hurt.

He finished the rest of the school day and was just about to go home when something caught his eye.

A tall boy around Nicos age was leaning on a black Jeep Wrangler. He had dark brown hair that rose in messy spikes and the deepest ice blue eyes you've ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous. He also attended the same college as he did.

The girl who had sobbed ran up to the gorgeous guy, Skyler he now remembered, and gave him a hug.

She was his sister.

Nicos car was coincidentally behind Skylers and he figured he had nothing to lose.

He walked up to Skyler and asked if they could maybe go out sometime. Skyler laughed and said yes. They traded numbers and promised to call each other to set up a date.

Skylers sister beamed.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? I should probably should put a notice in the summary now. And jodyowl11, can you guess who Skylers sister is in real life? Bye!**

**-Laila**


End file.
